Late Nights, and Untold Secrets
by District X
Summary: If you asked Ratchet about his relationship with his combat bots, you would either get a lie, or no answer at all. But its days like these that help him remember what, or who, got him through those painful nights in Dreadzone...GreenxRatchetxMerc SLASH!


If you would ask Ratchet about the relationship between him and his Combat Bots, you would either get no answer, or a lie. No one knew of this. But as Ratchet walked down the street, his Bots trailing next to him, he couldn't help but think of what got him through all the terrible nights in Dreadzone.

* * *

_A soft caress. The gentle clanging of metal on metal. Hands built for killing doing so much more.

* * *

_

"Yo, Ratch', its damn boring out here, lets go do something fun." Merc complained, scooting up very close to the body of his charge.

Ratchet laughed at that. "Come on tough, tough guy, enjoy the fresh air. You'd think that you would enjoy it after Dreadzone…"

"At least we blew shit up there…we did a lot of things there…"Merc replied, examining his blaster

They did do things. Things that no one was supposed to see.

* * *

_Ignoring the security cameras…Gentle pushes into a crevice of his armor by clawed hands sending Ratchet _ _into pure ecstasy. Blue plated armor gently rubbing up against him, Ratchet had never felt so safe in the foreboding walls of Dreadzone. A soft cry from Green as a sensitive wire was plucked, and his night couldn't have been better. He felt so…protected there, between the loving safety of his Green, and the rough security of his Merc.

* * *

_

"Do you even know where we are?" Green asked nervously as they kept walking

"Yeah…" Ratchet said absent mindedly

* * *

_The bots were not as restricted with their…parts…as Ratchet was, for the Lombax was stuck in the armor that he wore. The bots were not. His left hand grasped Green's shiny interface cable, whilst his right was curled tightly around Merc's larger one… The deep groans of the trio could be heard throughout the suite…It was the first time Clank had heard any such activity from Ratchet, causing the bot to wonder…Why?...Why of all the girls he had met, would Ratchet spend his time on to beat up old solder-bot's?_

_Then Clank remembered that he didn't have many options here in Dreadzone…_

_Of course he would resort to the men he felt closest to. The men that were meant to protect him.

* * *

_

Ratchet laughed as Green looked around to make sure that there was no one in their presence, and hesitantly reached for the Lombax's hand. Ratchet took it firmly in his own, while Merc did the same on the other side. Ratchet would have rested his head on either bot's shoulder, but the large spikes protruding from them stopped that. The bot's refused to change their appearance after Dreadzone. Al felt too awkward to do so anyway…

* * *

_The nightly ministrations between the trio had taken an adverse effect on the Bot's mechanic. All wouldn't look them in the visor anymore. He had personally fixed _**_every_**_ part on those bots so he knew what Ratchet dealt with each night..._

_Ratchet gave a whine as strong metal arms wrapped around him. They were all covered in sticky substances, and Ratchet felt like he had a puddle of semen in his cod-piece. "Merc…" Ratchet whispered, stroking the large Bot's helm… Green lay behind the fuzzy warrior, but scooted forward to bury his face-plate in the Lombax's neck fur…

* * *

_

They finally reached where they were headed, the apartment building that ratchet had lived in even before the Starship Phoenix. The Combat Bot's released his hands as they entered. Their relationship stayed private. Not so much to their neighbors whom were treated almost nightly by the groans of the "Fuzzy guy and the two big dudes".

* * *

_Ratchet gently kissed the fore-plate (forehead) of each Bot, bidding them a thank-you, and an I Love you._

_Slowly but surely, whispered into the night, were the replies of his two dominators. "You're Welcome".

* * *

_

They got odd looks as they walked quickly through the lobby, and into the elevator. No one had body guards as ostentatious as these... No one but Ratchet. As soon as they entered their room, Green swept Ratchet up bridal style.

"I-I love you, Ratchet." Green said, holding him close.

Green said I love you the most, even though he was nervous about it, but Merc was the most defending and caring over Ratchet. Green gently plopped Ratchet down on the bed, and Merc began to peel away the armor that covered the furry creature. Ratchet just smirked as the two bots joined him on the bed…


End file.
